Establishing trust in an Internet of Things (IoT) device is a challenge facing the emerging Internet-of-Things networks because the added attack surface presented by IoT networks raises the probability that attackers may find ways to infiltrate and weaken or compromise both IoT as well as traditional cyber networks. Mechanisms for establishing trust range from add-on security monitoring applications that attempt to observe devices from within the device or over a network connection. Such observations are based in the philosophy that the observing components are not attackable by malware within the network. Still other approaches integrate trusted computing modules which can undesirably increase cost that make such approaches unfeasible.